


Kornelia Albo Matylda, Kornelia, Matylda, Nelia, Mati

by SzmaragDrac



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, F/F, Lublin, Pining, Polska, czas: teraźniejszy, jakieś wewnętrzne lementy pierdolamendo, narracja: pierwszoosobowa, no ogólnie smutniutkie, studentki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Słowniczek hiszpański:• te quiero — kocham cię (używane do przyjaciół, rodziny, czasem też partnerki/partnera)• te amo — kocham cię (bardziej romantyczne, głównie do partnerki/partnera)• buena — dobra
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Kornelia Albo Matylda, Kornelia, Matylda, Nelia, Mati

Niekiedy zastanawiam się, co dziś by ze mnie było, gdybym wtedy nie zobaczyła jej entuzjastycznego postu w grupie na Facebooku o szukaniu współlokatorki oraz mieszkania i nie dała znać, że mam już lokal na oku, tylko potrzeba mi jakiejś spokojnej duszyczki do dzielenia rachunków. Wyobrażam sobie, że nigdy się nie spotykamy, że wynajmuję mieszkanie z jakąś nudziarą z chemii czy administracji, z którą nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźniam, i że zwyczajnie kończę studia z tytułem licencjata i tyle mnie widziano. Miałabym przed sobą nieco marne perspektywy absolwentki kulturoznawstwa, dyplom w granatowej teczce, wspomnienia imprez i spotkań na murku oraz o jedną osobę więcej do witania uprzejmym „cześć” na ulicy, gdybym została w Lublinie.  
  
Ale zwykle dochodzę do wniosku, że poznałabym ją tak czy inaczej, bo tu wchodzi w grę przeznaczenie — nie umiem stwierdzić z całą pewnością, czy w nie wierzę, ale to poczucie, że co ma być, to będzie, i nic na to nie poradzę, w jakiś sposób koi. Już trzeci rok jest tak dużą częścią mojego życia, że po prostu niemożliwym byłoby, gdyby nią nie była; samo wyobrażanie sobie jej braku jest tak dziwne, że aż mi nieswojo. Spotkałabym ją na kampusie, w drodze na wykład. Albo niedaleko jakiegoś wydziału, w kawiarni, gdzie spędzałabym okienko, a ona wpadła po herbatę na wynos. Musiałam ją poznać i wszystko musiało ułożyć się tak, jak się ułożyło.  
  
„Cześć, jestem Kornelia albo Matylda, jak wolisz”, przedstawiła mi się i od samego początku naszej znajomości krąży między nami ten niezwykle zabawny żart o _Kornelii Albo Matyldzie_. Jest jedną z tych niewielu osób, które faktycznie robią użytek z dwóch imion i reagują na dowolne; było to dla mnie zupełnie niepojęte, dopóki sama nie zaczęła nazywać mnie Inés. Dla wszystkich innych jestem po prostu Agnieszką, czasem Agą, Agusią, Agunią, Agniesią, ale dla niej — Inés.  
  
Kornelia Albo Matylda zajmuje sąsiedni pokój, połowę szafek w kuchni, jeden stojący wieszak w przedpokoju i każdego ranka łazienkę przez co najmniej godzinę. To ostatnie zupełnie mi nie przeszkadza, bo podczas gdy ona zwykle chodzi na poranne zajęcia, ja wolę pospać dłużej i pójść na uczelnię koło południa. Budzę się, kiedy jest już pusto, i snuję się po mieszkaniu niczym zmora, zawinięta w koc, pijąca herbatę z ulubionego kubka, zbierająca się powoli na wykłady. Chyba dobrze, że Kornelia zwykle tego nie widzi.  
  
W niektóre dni jednak zwlekam się z łóżka wcześniej i idę popatrzeć, jak Mati robi sobie makijaż. Kiedy jest już po prysznicu, z wyszczotkowanymi jasnoblond włosami prawie sięgającymi pasa, ubrana w te swoje starannie dobrane stroje; beżowe spodnie z materiału i turkusowa koszula albo ciemne dżinsy i bluza w różowo-czarne pasy, albo wzorzysta sukienka do kostek z jakiegoś lejącego się materiału, który na wietrze tylko trochę faluje. Opieram się o framugę drzwi i zaglądam jej przez ramię w lustro, gdzie odbija się jej prześliczna, nieco pociągła twarz. Kornelia precyzyjnie rysuje sobie kreski na oku, czasem pod kolor ubrań, czasem czarne, a czasem, choć to rzadziej, z nich rezygnuje. Brązowym tuszem przeciąga po długich, gęstych rzęsach, rozprowadza podkład i potem pudruje się za pomocą wielkiego pędzla. Lubi dodawać spore ilości różu na policzki, jednak — choć może jestem nieobiektywna — wygląda w nim uroczo.  
  
Niekiedy puszcza mi oczko, zerkając na moje odbicie, i wtedy zdarza się, że po powrocie do łóżka nie mogę już zasnąć.  
  
/  
  
Zimno. Wszystkie okna są pozamykane, przy szparze pod drzwiami leży upchnięty jeden z zapasowych kocyków, a ogrzewanie jest podkręcone prawie do maksimum, ale wciąż dygocze mi prawie całe ciało. Nie mam nawet siły wyciągnąć ręki po telefon i słuchawki, a tak bardzo marzy mi się zamknięcie oczu i odpłynięcie w muzykę, moje jedyne lekarstwo, moją jedyną nadzieję, moje jedyne pocieszenie. Dość wyraźnym znakiem tego, jak źle się czuję, może być ten dramatyzm, w który popadam.  
  
Wiem, że wyglądam jak tyle nieszczęść, że aż nie chcę ich liczyć. Włosy niemyte od pięciu dni, zaczerwienione oczy, nabrzmiała twarz, ledwie oddycham. Nie znoszę tego mojego niemal rytualnego zapadania w stan prawie że hibernacji na przełomie stycznia i lutego, kiedy to zawsze, absolutnie zawsze dopada mnie najgorsze przeziębienie w historii (czy mi się zdaje, czy naprawdę każde kolejne jest coraz gorsze?) i wyłączam się z życia na jakiś tydzień. W domu mama robiła mi rosół, jakąś obrzydliwą przecierkę z czosnku, soku z cytryny i miodu, głaskała mnie po głowie i wychodziła z pokoju w obawie przed zarazkami. Teraz leżę w swoim pokoju w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu i staram się to wszystko po prostu przetrzymać. Przecierki z ohydnego czosnku i tak nigdy nie działały. Mam przenośny grzejnik, aspirynę, konto na Spotify, a do tego kołdrę i dwa koce od mamy — wyprawka na studia, która dobrze mi służy w całym komplecie już trzeci raz.  
  
I mam też Kornelię Albo Matyldę.  
  
— Już jestem! — woła od progu.  
  
Coś spada na podłogę. _Znów upuściła klucze_ , myślę. Mati stęka, schylając się po nie, po czym zzuwa buty, trzaska je o ziemię, odwiesza płaszcz na wieszak i kieruje się w stronę mojego pokoju. Wciąż nie sięgnęłam po słuchawki, więc wszystko słyszę. Otwiera drzwi, a ja wychylam twarz spod kołdry, żeby zobaczyć, jak Kornelia wsuwa głowę do środka.  
  
— Moje biedactwo... — mruczy, wyginając usta w podkówkę. To prawie teatralne.  
  
Wciąż stoi na korytarzu, więc zgina się w pasie, by zajrzeć do pokoju i na mnie popatrzeć; ruch ten sprawia, że jej włosy zwisają swobodnie, nieukształtowane przez krzywiznę pleców, ramiona, kaptur kurtki.  
  
— Umieram — odpowiadam, przez chrypę ledwie słyszalnie.  
  
Nelia jeszcze bardziej przechyla głowę w bok i patrzy na mnie przez sekundę, po czym wchodzi do środka, przeskakując ostrożnie nad kocem w progu, i zamyka drzwi na klamkę. Kiedy odstawia plecak koło ściany, przysiadając obok mnie na łóżku, cały czas ją obserwuję. Porusza się cicho, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, kiedy słychać ją już z daleka — tak jak przed chwilą, gdy wchodziła do mieszkania. Teraz stara się być ostrożna, nie chcąc mi przeszkadzać. Przez kilka chwil łagodnie przesuwa ręką po kołdrze, pod którą schowane jest moje ciało, i patrzy na mnie z takim smutnym błyskiem w oku.  
  
Gdyby to był ktoś inny, być może nie uwierzyłabym w to współczucie. Wzięłabym je za sztuczną troskę, którą wypada okazać, kiedy twoja współlokatorka leży już piąty dzień w łóżku i opuszcza kolejne zajęcia. Ale nie Matylda. Jej zmartwienie jest szczere — głaszcze mnie po głowie i ramionach, bo tylko tak jest w stanie przynieść mi choć trochę ulgi, kupuje leki i gotuje wodę na herbatę, a wieczorami zagląda i pyta, czy jeszcze czegoś mi nie potrzeba. Jest ciepła, miła, uczynna, sympatyczna i odznacza się jeszcze tysiącami innych cech, które wymienia się podczas kurtuazyjnego opisywania kogoś niezbyt dobrze nam znanego, a które do mojej Mati pasują jak ulał.  
  
— Podasz mi telefon? — proszę. — Leży na biurku. Nie chciało mi się wstawać.  
  
— No pewnie.  
  
Kładzie komórkę z wciąż podłączonymi do niej słuchawkami obok mojej głowy, a potem nasuwa mi kołdrę pod sam nos i posyła uśmiech.  
  
— Ugotuję jakąś zupę, co? Dobrze ci zrobi — mówi, wstając. Zakłada plecak na ramię i dodaje: — _Te quiero_.  
  
_Te amo_ , myślę. Ale na głos odpowiadam:  
  
— Idź być studentką iberystyki gdzie indziej.  
  
Kornelia się śmieje.  
  
/  
  
Niektóre wieczory spędzamy razem. Czasem wychodzimy do jakiejś knajpy, czasem spotykamy się z innymi znajomymi, ale całkiem często kładziemy się razem na moim łóżku i oglądamy film na wysłużonym laptopie, słuchamy muzyki albo rozmawiamy. Prawie o wszystkim: o studiach, o ostatnio przeczytanych książkach, o naszych rodzicach, o tym, jakim cudem jej włosy są w tak dobrej kondycji, o planach na przyszłość, o facetach (o dziewczynach nie), o hiszpańskich serialach, do których oglądania Kornelia zmusza mnie co jakiś czas — to lubię szczególnie, bo siedzimy wtedy pod kołdrą bardzo blisko siebie, a Mati półgłosem tłumaczy mi zawiłości hiszpańskich dialogów, którym napisy nie oddają według niej sprawiedliwości.  
  
Nie lubię, kiedy wraca do swojego pokoju, by kłaść się spać. Mój nocny tryb życia i jej poranne zajęcia nie zgrywają się zbyt dobrze, więc nasze wieczory nie są długie — dwie godziny, czasem trzy. W tym semestrze najdłuższe są środowe, bo w czwartki obie mamy dopiero na dwunastą czterdzieści pięć, co oznacza, że siedzimy do prawie czwartej nad ranem. Następnego dnia Matylda wstaje o jedenastej, bo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że żebyśmy obie zdążyły, musi swój poranny rytuał zajmowania łazienki na godzinę odbyć nieco wcześniej. Myślę, że za samo to mogłabym się w niej zakochać.  
  
/  
  
— Kornelio Albo Matyldo — zaczynam. — Co ty tam znowu piszesz? Jest sobota! W weekendy jest ustawowy zakaz wszelkiej nauki.  
  
Matylda uśmiecha się trochę pod nosem, być może nie do końca z rozbawienia, pewnie głównie z grzeczności.  
  
— Muszę do wtorku wysłać nowy fragment promotorowi. Ostatnio dostał jakieś skrawki, więc teraz chce konkretów.  
  
Przysiadam na jej łóżku i spoglądam, jak usadowiona na krześle obrotowym, klepie coś na laptopie przy biurku. Trochę się garbi, gdy siedzi; plecy wyginają jej się w dziwną krzywiznę, która zapewne zaalarmowałaby niejednego ortopedę. Unosi też, tak jak robi to często, lewy bark trochę wyżej i opiera łokieć na blacie, a brodę trzyma na dłoni, lekko zgiętej w nadgarstku ku dołowi. Jedno pasmo z kucyka zawinęło jej się o kciuk, ale chyba tego nie dostrzega.  
  
— Do wtorku jeszcze tyle czasu. Napiszesz w poniedziałek.  
  
Matylda odpycha się rękami od biurka i odjeżdża kawałek, odwraca się do mnie przodem i przechyla lekko głowę.  
  
— W poniedziałek, droga Inés, umówiłam się na _randkę_. — Później puszcza mi oczko.  
  
Bardzo naturalnym wydaje mi się, bym posłała jej szeroki uśmiech, może podeszła do biurka, zamknęła jej laptopa i kazała sobie opowiedzieć wszystko ze szczegółami. „Z kim, z Pawłem? Z _tym_ Pawłem?” Nie znam żadnego Pawła, o nikim szczególnym mi nie opowiadała, ale to by przecież tak dobrze pasowało. Albo może tak: wstaję, wyciągam ją z mieszkania i zabieram na zakupy, żeby dorwała coś wystrzałowego na taką okazję. Albo, gdybym może altruistycznie postawiła na dobro jej edukacji: kiwam głową, życzę powodzenia z napisaniem fragmentu przed poniedziałkiem i wychodzę.  
  
— Gratulacje — mówię i parskam takim zduszonym śmiechem. Żenada. — To już się wczuwasz w klimat, co? — Patrzę w stronę jej laptopa. — Co ty tam piszesz, zaraz. Neologizmy miłosne w... w...  
  
— „Porównanie tłumaczeń neologizmów w dwóch polskich przekładach poematu »Andaluzja« Alejandra D. Rivery” — recytuje mi Kornelia, ponieważ oczywiście, że już pod koniec lutego zna swój temat pracy licencjackiej na pamięć, podczas gdy ja jeszcze nie mam do końca sprecyzowanego obszaru badań.  
  
— Ale — unoszę palec wskazujący, który, z czego jestem dumna, nie drży aż tak bardzo — pamiętam, jak mi opowiadałaś, że to poemat miłosny.  
  
— Owszem. — Mati z uśmiechem obraca się na krześle wokół własnej osi. — Najpiękniej mówi się o miłości po hiszpańsku.  
  
Być może.  
  
— Więc po studiach będziesz tłumaczyć na polski te najpiękniejsze wiersze. Ciekawe — odpowiadam. — _Te quiero, te quiero, ty moja..._ — waham się chwilę, zanim kończę niezgrabnie: — _moja siekiero_.  
  
— _Moja cholero_ — dodaje Kornelia i zaczyna się śmiać. — A potem: _te amo, te amo..._  
  
_Ty moja damo_ , myślę, ale ponieważ sama raczej sądzę, że najpiękniej mówi się o miłości, gdy jest odwzajemniona, mówię:  
  
— _Moje kolano_ — i śmieję się razem z Matyldą.  
  
/  
  
Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale chyba nikt w takiej sytuacji nie umie tego zrobić. Myślę, że zwykle jest tak: po prostu pewnego dnia uświadamiasz sobie, że to trwa już od pewnego czasu.  
  
Pamiętam tę chwilę. Początek grudnia, całkiem słoneczny, choć mroźny. Siedzimy obie w kuchni, ja wyleguję się na krześle przy niewielkim stole, a Matylda miesza w garnku jakąś antyczną chochlą mniej więcej wielkości walizki, z którą przyjechałam na studia — jednak przy tych Matyldzinych stu siedemdziesięciu dziewięciu centymetrach nie wydaje się ona aż tak duża. Zupa bulgocze, w pomieszczeniu unosi się smakowity zapach, a ja opieram brodę na podciągniętych kolanach i obserwuję, jak Kornelia szczerzy się nad garnkiem, zachwalając rewolucyjny przepis swojej mamy. „Serio”, opowiada, „ugotuję ci tę zupkę w styczniu, to od razu staniesz na nogi! Już niestraszne ci będą te twoje legendarne przeziębienia”. Kilka miesięcy później zupa w ogóle nie zadziała, ale w tamtej chwili jeszcze w ogóle nie było to istotne. Istotne było natomiast to, że zimne światło słoneczne wpadające przez okno oświetlało włosy Matyldy w zupełnie niesamowity sposób, że jej radosne opowieści o domu, mamie i dwóch siostrach naprawdę mnie ciekawiły, że już zdążyłam przyswoić całkiem sporo hiszpańskich słówek — „zupa _buena_ , Inés, zupa _buena_!” — a w ciągu tych trzech lat, które czekają nas w jednym mieszkaniu, na pewno przyswoję ich jeszcze więcej, i że gdzieś pomiędzy wyłączeniem palnika pod garnkiem a podaniem mi pełnej miski uświadomiłam sobie jedno: jestem w niej zakochana.  
  
Nie wydaje mi się, bym miała jej o tym kiedykolwiek powiedzieć. Przez te dwa i pół roku, odkąd się znamy, nigdy nie dała znać, że mogłaby być zainteresowana czymś więcej. Ale. Możesz mieszkać z kimś latami pod jednym dachem i nie wiedzieć o nim absolutnie nic, a możesz poznać kogoś oddalonego o tysiące kilometrów i dzielić z nim każdą myśl. Mam to — chyba — szczęście, że Kornelia mieszka tuż za ścianą.  
  
/  
  
W pokoju mam łóżko w samym rogu i kiedy tam leżę z głową zaraz obok styku dwóch ścian i patrzę w kąt sufitu, czasami, gdy jest już późno i Matylda dawno śpi, a mnie otacza jedynie mrok nocy, wyobrażam sobie, jak by to było, gdybym jednak jej to wyznała.  
  
Mogłabym to zrobić w naszym mieszkaniu. Rozłożyłybyśmy się razem w jej pokoju, tak jak zwykle wieczorami, ale to byłby piątek, więc mogłybyśmy siedzieć i siedzieć, nawet do samego rana. Rozmawiałybyśmy jak zawsze, tyle że o wiele dłużej, Kornelia prawie że opierałaby głowę o moje ramię, nie wiem czemu, ale to nie musi mieć sensu, żeby było ładne. Mówiłybyśmy trochę ściszonymi głosami, choć przecież mieszkamy same, i śmiałybyśmy się z jakichś głupich żartów. Jej włosy pachniałyby odżywką rokitnikową, której ciągle używa. I wtedy po prostu bym to powiedziała, a jej oczy zalśniłyby, gdy spojrzałaby na mnie uważnie, a potem przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i odparła, że czuje to samo.  
  
Byłybyśmy na domówce u Natalii, bo ona ma karaoke, ja śpiewałabym z Matyldą jakąś rzewną piosenkę o słodyczy, pocałunkach, kwiatach i nie wiem, czym tam jeszcze. To zresztą nieważne, w wyobrażeniu doskonale znam tekst i nie muszę patrzeć na ekran, Matylda też śpiewałaby z pamięci, więc wpatrywałybyśmy się w siebie nawzajem i ryczałybyśmy te wszystkie głupoty. Dajmy na to: „kocham cię jak swoje najpiękniejsze sny, kocham cię tak, jak kocham swoje życie”. Natalia by się śmiała, Paulina by się śmiała, Piotrek lałby następną kolejkę, chyba nikt by na nas nie patrzył — chociaż jeśliby chcieli, toby mogli, nieistotne. Dopiero później, gdy byłoby już po imprezie, większość zmyłaby się do domu, tylko Maja by nocowała, bo dojeżdża z jakiejś wioski spod Lublina, ja i Matylda siedziałybyśmy razem w kuchni, same. Spojrzałaby na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, zatoczyła krąg szklanką, z której wcześniej piłaby sok, i spytałaby mnie, czy rzeczywiście miałam na myśli to, co śpiewałam. Mogłaby jeszcze bardziej ułatwić mi sprawę i przysunąć się do mnie, spojrzeć na moje usta, złapać mnie za rękę. A może nie. Może wystarczyłby ten półmrok wczesnego poranka, jakoś wpół do czwartej, świadomość, że drzwi są zamknięte na klamkę, Natalia z Mają w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza wyjmują dodatkową pościel, a Matylda nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. W reakcji spytałabym ją, czy ona też to miała na myśli, rozegrałybyśmy partię pytań i odpowiedzi, niesprecyzowanych w mojej głowie, ale wiem, że każde niosłoby za sobą duże znaczenie. Chyba że może od razu odważnie odpowiedziałabym, że tak. Rezultat byłby jednak zawsze ten sam — Kornelia nachyliłaby się nad stołem, oparła dłonie o blat i złączyła nasze usta w pocałunku. Kosmyki jej rozpuszczonych włosów łaskotałyby mnie w policzek.  
  
Wieczorem, nie tak znowu późnym, ale na pewno byłoby już ciemno, spacerowałybyśmy po Starym Mieście. Twarz Matyldy oświetlałyby latarnie i szyldy, więc co krok mieniłaby się na rożne kolory, a ja wpatrywałabym się tylko w nią. Obie znamy już ten widok bardzo dobrze, nie raz widziałyśmy Lublin nocą, ale wyobrażam sobie, że Matylda patrzyłaby na to wszystko tak, jakby widziała to pierwszy raz w życiu, a ja mogłabym podziwiać jej szeroki uśmiech i wodzenie wzrokiem za wszystkim dookoła. Skręciłybyśmy w jakąś wąską uliczkę albo może tylko wnękę, Matylda przysunęłaby się bliżej mnie, a ja, tak po prostu, powiedziałabym to na głos i nie stałoby się nic spektakularnego, Mati wcale by się nie zdziwiła, nie posłała mi zaniepokojonego spojrzenia, nie odeszła kilka kroków, nie zmieszała się ani trochę. Wzięłaby mnie za rękę i ścisnęła, i już wszystko byłoby między nami inne, bo wyobrażenia nie muszą być realistyczne, mogą być tak proste.  
  
Bardzo, bardzo rzadko, ale zdarza mi się też myśleć o wspólnej przyszłości z Matyldą. Mogłybyśmy po studiach zostać w tym samym mieszkaniu, wystarczyłoby tylko, żeby któraś na stałe przeniosła się do pokoju tej drugiej. I tak jak do tej pory: gotowałybyśmy razem obiady, oglądały seriale, rozmawiały, pożyczały sobie spinki i gumki. Ale też: wymieniałybyśmy się każdego ranka pocałunkami, ustalały wspólną listę zakupów, świętowały rocznice oraz kupiły sobie kota. I może jeszcze kabriolet, którym w wakacje jeździłybyśmy po całej Polsce, a potem wybrałybyśmy się nim do Hiszpanii. Jasnoskóra Matylda na plażach musiałaby używać kremów z wysokim filtrem i szukać schronienia pod parasolami, ale za to ja dzięki okularom przeciwsłonecznym mogłabym ciągle na nią patrzeć. Chociaż wtedy wcale nie musiałabym tego ukrywać.  
  
/  
  
— Hej, Inés, ale będziemy nadal utrzymywać kontakt po studiach, no nie? — mówi Kornelia, gdy pewnego majowego wieczoru zagląda do mnie na chwilę. — Wyjdziemy czasem na jakąś kawę? Na pewno nie raz wpadnę do Lublina.  
  
Opiera się o próg. W moim pokoju naprzeciwko drzwi jest wielkie okno i wyjście na balkon, więc wpadające światło oświetla ją całą. Ma na sobie poprzecierane dżinsy i jedną z tych przydużych bluz, które nosi tylko w mieszkaniu, bo nie uważa, by były wystarczająco eleganckie na uczelnię. Podwinęła rękawy do łokci, a dłonie schowała w dużej kieszeni na brzuchu. Wygląda trochę jak kangur, a trochę jak najśliczniejsza dziewczyna na świecie, a ja przez moment myślę o tym, jak wyobrażam ją sobie, gdy śpiewa u Natalii. Mruży oczy, ściska usta w ciup, gdy jest moja kolej. Porusza ramionami w takt muzyki. Potem śmieje się, klaszcząc razem z innymi.  
  
— No jasne — odpowiadam i odrywam od niej wzrok.

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek hiszpański:  
> • te quiero — kocham cię (używane do przyjaciół, rodziny, czasem też partnerki/partnera)  
> • te amo — kocham cię (bardziej romantyczne, głównie do partnerki/partnera)  
> • buena — dobra


End file.
